


Lost & Found

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [29]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Rasputin needs help. There is no way that Spencer is not going to help him. In return, Rasputin gives him a gift.





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Forsaken, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

"Rasputin is the last of the Warminds," Eris Morn said over the comms.

Aaron looked at Spencer and Spencer just shrugged. Spencer wasn't sure where it was gotten that there was more than one Warmind but he knew that it was pervasive. Though Spencer had not looked into the information that the Vanguard had on Rasputin, and maybe it was time to actually do that. Spencer wouldn't be shocked if it was something that the Earth version of Rasputin had used as a cover to keep the Vanguard guessing over the centuries since the Collapse.

G.A.R.C.I.A. was hovering near them as they hide in the Mothyards. It was the best drop point for going to the Forgotten Shore. Spencer clicked over to a different broadcast channel and forced Aaron's over to it as well.

"Eris is sending us after Rasputin. Aaron, you know what I will and won't do when it comes to him."

"I know. We will do anything to defend him but nothing to harm him." Aaron clicked his channel back over, and Spencer followed.

"The Warminds were the greatest defense system ever devised. A massive network of satellites and doomsday weapons built to protect humanity. Crota's army gathers near one of the Warmind's hidden bunkers. We cannot let the HIve destroy Rasputin." Eris sounded just as grave as normal, and it didn't help Spencer calm down at all. Her next words though sent Spencer's blood pumping. "Or worse, control him."

G.A.R.C.I.A. gasped and spun to look at Spencer. Spencer shook his head no. Eris's connection cut and Spencer watched G.A.R.C.I.A. until she nodded at him.

"There is no way that the Hive would ever be able to turn Rasputin against Humanity until we do something to harm him. What the hell is Zavala thinking on that?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. Rasputin, from what you have told me is a weapon yes but a sentient one. Let's go and see what we can see, and we can go from there. Did Eris leave instructions on where we are to go?"

"No, but I know a better way," Spencer said, and he summoned his Sparrow. He settled astride it and waited for Aaron to get on his as well. Aaron was just seconds behind him. Spencer turned and looked at G.A.R.C.I.A. before he spoke again. "If Eris starts to send a comm message, don't just switch on to where she can hear us. Don't let her hear a single word of what we say."

"I won't." G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded firm in her resolve.

If the Vanguard, if Zavala, was getting more interested in Rasputin, Spencer was going to have a hell of a time figuring out ways around either protecting himself or making sure that Rasputin defended himself better than he was at the moment.

Spencer took the lead on getting them through the canyon and into the Forgotten Shore. They ignored the Fallen that were there in the Mothyards and instead just kept on zooming past them.

"Rasputin remains silent," Eris said over the comms. "He still fights to protect us. We cannot let Crota's army find a way around the Warmind's defenses or Crota's disciples will flood the Earth."

"She's a ball of happiness isn't she?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

Spencer laughed despite everything. He kicked his Sparrow into higher gear though, shooting forward. Spencer knew every single one of the entrances to Rasputin's bunker, and he was mostly sure that the one that Eris wanted them to enter was the one that he was headed for. He wasn't going to give the Vanguard more knowledge of him.

Bunker RAS-2 was in front of Spencer and only when he might crash into the area around it did he get off of his Sparrow. Jumping up and off of it instead of accelerating. When he looked back, Aaron was slowing down to get off of his. Spencer drew his Sidearm and stalked up to where the bunker was. Fallen were blocking the way, so Spencer killed them.

Staticy music was playing just to where Spencer could hear it through his helmet, and he put on a little more speed. Down into the depths of the bunker, Spencer ran, Aaron on his heels. The feeling in the air changed as they actually entered the main section of the bunker. The doors to the bunker itself were shut, and there was even louder, slower and haunting music playing.

"FUck," Spencer said, and he reached up to slam his hand onto the door. "LET ME IN!"

"Spencer?" Aaron asked as the same time that G.A.R.C.I.A. said "Reid?"

"This music means that he's in trouble." Spencer banged on the doors again. "RASPUTIN!"

Spencer huffed, but the doors did open. Spencer was going to give the Warmind a piece of his mind when this was all said and done.

"He has never welcomed visitors before," Eris said over the comms.

Spencer was glad that he had cut the volume, but he wondered if Eris was watching their feed or G.A.R.C.I.A.'s feed. Spencer took the lead into the tunnel. He knew how to get to the control room, but there was a lot of darkness between where they were it and where it was. A lot of places the Hive could get inside and go after them.

"You need to find the control room," Eris said, and Spencer barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He wondered why though because it wasn't like Eris could see him. He kept his mouth shut though.

"WHere are we?" Aaron asked as they went down deep in the bunker.

"Seraphim Vault." Spencer slowed as they got to the central part, the part that surrounded where Rasputin's core was. Spencer saw red on his tracker. He held up a hand with his fist closed. Aaron slowed in his steps behind him. Spencer crept forward, finding that he could see the Hive that were there. They were already inside and trying to get further.

"The Hive!" Eris cried out. "They have found a way inside. Don't let them reach Rasputin!"

Spencer bit his tongue to stop himself from speaking. He crouched and started to fire, feeling Aaron settle behind him and starting to fire as well. There were Knights and Acolytes in Spencer's sight, and it took a few shots for them to figure out where the fire was coming from but when they did, Thrall started to run toward them. Spencer shoved his Sidearm into its holster and grabbed his knives to begin to start making quick of the Thrall. Spencer stabbed and sliced, taking out eyes and slitting throats as he made his way to where the Knights were. The Thrall was dead in under a minute then Spencer was staring down a Knight. It looked shocked that Spencer would stand there with only knives in his hand, but Spencer readied himself to stab when a shot rang out, and the Knight started to disintegrate in front of him.

Around the edge, until the platform was in front of Spencer, they went. It was what was going to lead them to Rasputin's controls. There was more Hive there, and Spencer cursed before swapping to his Pulse Rifle. A few Acolytes who fell easy then three waves of Thrall came running at them. Once those were dispatched, Spencer was looking at the Knights that were up further in the area. Spencer walked to the glass that looked into the room that they wanted. It was empty at the moment, but he didn't figure that it would stay that way for long.

"In here is where we need to go. There are hiding places but not a lot that will allow you to set up and snipe at the Hive that will come after us."

"Then I won't snipe. I'll take the right, and you take the left."

"From the far side, that's where we need to be so it'll be opposite of what we have here."

"That's fine." Aaron waved for Spencer to take the lead.

"Find the controls and make sure that the Hive hasn't destroyed Rasputin."

Spencer looked back at Aaron as they walked into the room. Eris's comments were a little stupid to Spencer. If Rasputin had been destroyed, this bunker would be gone, but then the Vanguard might not know that. The failsafe that Spencer had built into Rasputin, just to be safe. Just to make sure that there was a consequence to killing Spencer's child. The doors slammed shut behind them which Spencer knew would happen, even if the Hive were not in the bunker. Spencer had brought a stranger into the place. The bunker was silent, which Spencer didn't like. It wasn't like Rasputin to play coy when it came to Spencer.

The controls looked normal, there was no scorch marks that said that someone had tried to break into him. Information, images, and data, started to stream across the controls like Rasputin was looking for something, and then the screens went red. Alarms began to go off, but underneath that, Spencer heard his favorite of the songs that Rasputin had created while learning to be what he was. Rasputin knew that it was him.

A Hive spawner started to form, and Spencer ran down the side where Aaron had directed him to. Aaron ran down his side.

"OMNIGUL!" G.A.R.C.I.A. yelled, and the Wizard formed there in the blackness, firing at the two of them. Spencer heard a noise, and he grinned as Aaron fired at Omnigul with his Golden gun. Omnigul's shield dropped with the first hit, and the other two made her screech in pain. She disappeared, and a mess of Thrall appeared. Spencer started to fire at them as Aaron readied his next weapon. The sound of more Hive spawning in had Spencer turning to look at the room a whole.

Omnigul was in the room above where they had looked down into where they were now. The glass was too strong to fire at so Spencer waited. In the center, a group finally spawned. Spencer saw Thrall, Acolytes, Knights, and a Wizard.

"A Watcher of Crota. Destroy her!"

Rasputin's music filled Spencer's mind, his blood pulses with the violin strings and he raised his gun to start firing. Spencer kept the Watcher moving, never letting it rest. Taking it's shield down and then taking its life. Only when it was dead did Spencer turn to see if Aaron needed help. Aaron though did not. He had killed the others.

More Hive came, more of everything including two more Watchers. Spencer focused on them, and Rasputin turned up the music. Spencer heard nothing over the sound of the violin and the sound of his own gunfire. In a slight pause in the music, Spencer heard the low screech of a Cursed Thrall and turned to fire where he heard it, making it explode before it could sneak up on Aaron.

The last Watcher fell moments later, and Spencer waited to see what Omnigul was going to do next. Only one thing started to emerge in the next spawn mass, and it was huge.

"The Might of Crota," Eris said.

"Cover me!" Spencer yelled, and he took off running at the Ogre. It was indeed massive, but Spencer pulled on all of the Light in his body. He concentrated it into his Nova Bomb before jumping and throwing it at the Ogre. It stumbled back but could not escape it. Spencer watched in awe as his Nova Bomb broke into three perfect spheres and all went toward the Ogre.

Spencer tossed the frag grenade on his belt and then his Axion Bolt grenade made of his Light, watching it hit, and then bolts of Void lighting rushed toward the Might of Crota. He heard Aaron firing his Sniper Rifle. Spencer watched as the swirling mass that was his Nova Bomb slowly killed the Ogre. When the Bomb started to fade away, Spencer raised his Pulse Rifle to fire as Aaron kept up the shots with his Sniper Rifle.

The last shot was Aaron's, but the body of the Ogre glowed red before turning to dust. Spencer turned to the room where Omnigul was, and he watched as she screamed so loud that it hurt Spencer's ears but he didn't let it bother him. Omnigul disappeared with a spin, and Spencer let out a grin.

"Well done, Guardian. Rasputin is safe, but Crota's arm is more powerful than I thought. We cannot rest. Now is the time to stop them from waking Crota's soul." Eris paused for a few seconds before she spoke again. "Meet with me."

Spencer motioned for the connection to be cut, and G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared, and after a few seconds, she nodded. Spencer walked up to the controls but saw that the consoles were locked out still. Spencer laid his hand over the pad that would possibly give him access, but it stayed dark.

"Rasputin has locked this down."

"What was that music?" Aaron asked.

"Rasputin learned the language of music, and he liked to create with it. That was a song that he made that I liked a lot. It was my favorite, and he always played it when I was in the room. It was his way of being subtle that he knows that it was me in here. Something that wouldn't trip the Vanguard if they were listening in." Spencer clenched his gloved hand and looked up to the doors which were now open. "Let's go."

Aaron laid a hand on Spencer's shoulder and squeezed for a few seconds before he took the led in getting them out. Spencer wondered if the Hive were going to still be there to stop them from leaving. When they exited the main section though, there was no red on the tracker. Spencer followed Aaron around the outer edge to the main path.

Spencer heard distant music, his song to the left as he turned to leave. Spencer stopped and looked that way. It was only a room that was used for holding cables to use as replacements. There was also the room that Spencer knew had been used to hold something that Clovis Bray had installed that even Ana and Spencer had no clue what it was, but Clovis had promised them it wasn't a weapon.

The door opened as Spencer neared it. The room that Clovis had tried to hid from Spencer and Ana. Spencer gasped as he stepped inside because there was only one single thing inside. Spencer turned to see Aaron behind him. It was a tank like Aaron had been in. Spencer walked up to it and tried to rub away the frost to see inside but he couldn't.

Aaron pulled Spencer back as the tank started to hiss and Spencer knew that whoever was inside was being woken up. There was a control panel on the side of the room, and Spencer walked up to it. There were words on the screen in the language that Rasputin had made and shared with only Spencer and Aaron.

"What does it say?"

"My gift for you both, My Guardians." Spencer touched the screen but no more words came up, and those did not go away. The sound of Aaron's breathing deepening didn't stop Spencer from trying to get to more. Even when Aaron gasped, Spencer didn't turn away.

"Oh!" Aaron exclaimed, and that finally drew Spencer's gaze to see a hand reaching out and settling on the side of the tank. It was small. A child's hand. Spencer walked over to see that it was a boy who looked to be about eight years old. Aaron took off his helmet, and Spencer followed suit. It wasn't a good idea to scare the boy. G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared behind the cryotank, hovering but staying away.

"Daddy?" the boy asked.

"No, I'm not your daddy," Aaron said, but he reached out all the same and helped to lift the boy out. The boy looked at Spencer.

"Papa?"

"No, I'm not your Papa," Spencer said, and the words the boy chose were strange. How did he not know his father? WHy did he ask Spencer and Aaron if they were his father and why did he use two different forms of appellation?

"But Spot said that when I woke up, I would have two new daddies and that I could call them Daddy and Papa." The boy looked very upset, and he was near tears as Aaron raised him up a little more and wrapped his arms around him.

"What happened to your parents?" Aaron's voice was low and soft like he didn't want to scare the boy anymore.

"Mom was killed. I ran from them and fell down into a hole. Spot came and rescued me, but Mom was dead. It was only ever Mom and me. Well and Auntie. Just us three. The people came and pull us from the bed and killed Auntie first. Then when Mom wouldn't tell them what they wanted to know, they killed her. I bit the one man holding me and ran. That's when I fell into the hole and Spot came and saved me." The boy looked at Spencer and then back at Aaron before laying his head on Aaron's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I'm really tired. I think I am going to take a nap."

Spencer watched as the boy's eyes shut and it seemed within seconds that he was asleep. Spencer looked at Aaron in confusion because that was not normal. Spencer knew kids, and he knew that falling asleep like that was not normal.

"Who is Spot?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

"Probably an imaginary friend. Kids his age have them and making up a friend that came to rescue him just after his mother and aunt were killed? That's pretty normal." Spencer had a lot more facts on that because he had studied human development as part of the Rasputin project. "I'm more worried about how quick he went to sleep."

"I felt tired after waking up," Aaron said, and he gave Spencer a smile. "I was able to fight it, but he's so small that he didn't feel the need to or the want to."

"His clothes. The best match that I have in the clothing database that I found is that he's from the Warlord era, your time, Hotch. It would fit with his family being murdered by humans." G.A.R.C.I.A. was close to the boy but not close enough that if he woke he would see her.

"It would. G.A.R.C.I.A. he didn't see you so maybe, for now, stay hidden. We can see how he reacts to the Ghosts of other Guardians."

"Yes, Sir." G.A.R.C.I.A. spun in place and disappeared as she spun. It was a neat trick and one that Spencer had seen a few times.

"You have him?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." Aaron shifted his hold on the boy before turning to face the exit. Spencer led the way out of the room and then out of the facility, gun at the ready to fire. There was no Hive inside the Bunker, and there were no Fallen outside of it.

"G.A.R.C.I.A., can our ship come and get us here?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. I faked a transmission asking for backup in the Mothyards just as you were leaving so hopefully we can get out before more enemies come."

The subtle whine of the ship coming in over the water behind them had Spencer turning to look. There were no Fallen or even Hive ships behind it. Thankfully, G.A.R.C.I.A. had, it seemed, sent the ship a direction that wouldn't draw attention.

Spencer transmatted up into the ship first, getting an area clear of supplies so that Aaron couldn't have to worry about their small charge. Spencer also started toward the sleeping room at the back. Aaron could lay the boy down there for the short trip back to the Tower. Spencer wasn't sure what was going to happen, what anyone was going to say about them finding a child. There wasn't anything that they could do except cross that bridge when they came to it.

No one was in the hanger when they got back. Spencer frowned as he looked around, but even Holliday wasn't there. Spencer followed behind Aaron who had the boy in his arms. It wasn't until they were halfway out of the hallway that went from the main section of the tower to the hanger that they met up with Holliday. She was walking with Cayde-6. Both of them stopped and stared at Aaron.

"You know that you aren't supposed to bring children with you on your missions, right?" Cayde asked.

Spencer narrowed his eyes at Cayde, but he saw the laughter in the glowing eyes of the Exo.

"I'll remember that for the next time that."

"So who is this lovely little boy?" Holliday asked.

"Unsure. He has not given us his name yet. We didn't exactly have a normal meeting." Aaron's tone was fond even with the short time that they had known him.

"Oh, there is a story to tell there. So, Amanda, I'll meet with you later. I'm going to escort my Hunter and his Warlock down to talk to Zavala because this I have to listen to."

The boy shifted in Aaron's arms, but he didn't wake up. Spencer brushed at the hair on his forehead. The boy needed a haircut, and Spencer thought about getting clippers or scissors to do that. He would have to ask around. Spencer didn't mind pulling his hair back. Aaron's hair was getting a little longer as well. Spencer would have to see about getting a pair that he could keep to do haircuts.

Cayde led them the Vanguard chamber even though they both already knew the way. G.A.R.C.I.A. splintered off from them after a little while, going toward the area where their living quarters were.

"Zavala!" Cayde near yelled as they crossed over the threshold. "They have started to bring back live presents!"

Spencer looked at Zavala's face as he looked up from where he was talking with Eris. Eris's eyes widened and then narrowed. Ikora Rey was the first to step up to them. She looked the boy in the face before she smiled.

"He's looking at ease in your arms," Ikora said as she looked up at Spencer.

"We have a system for placing children when they are found in the wild," Zavala said.

"We found him, and we are keeping him," Spencer said.

"You know, I thought it was just Hunters who gave me headaches but you, Guardian are making me regret ever becoming Vanguard."

"I refuse to take this boy away from us when he made the decision to come to us, to come here with us." Spencer wasn't going to tell Zavala that the kid had been a gift from Rasputin. Spencer wasn't sure exactly how the Warmind had got the kid as far as he had into the bunker or how he got him to go into the cryopod but Spencer wasn't going to give away the gift given to him.

"Who is going to watch him when you are away on missions. Your entire fireteam spends a great deal of time away from the Tower." Zavala looked smug as he talked.

"That's for me to worry about isn't it?" Spencer asked.

There was a sound behind Spencer, and he looked back to see that he had stepped forward without even knowing it. Aaron and the boy were behind him. It seemed the boy was waking up. Everyone in the room became quiet. The boy looked around the room for a few seconds before he started to rub at his eyes. His stomach growled, and that made Cayde laugh. The boy turned to look at where the noise came from, and he gasped and seemed to start to freak out. Cayde began to step back, but as he did, Spencer realized that the boy wasn't looking at Sundance.

Aaron could barely hold the boy still as he freaked out and tried to run.

"All Ghosts disappear," Ikora Rey said. It took a few seconds, but then they were gone.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Aaron said as he started to touch the boy's head and smoothed out his hair. The boy looked around and saw that all of the Ghosts were gone, and he started to calm down. "What's wrong?"

"The men who killed Mom and Auntie had things like that. Spot told me that they were bad and that not everyone who had one was bad but they are still scary to me. Spot tries to get me to not fear them."

Spencer stepped up to the boy and reached into one of his pockets to pull out the scrap of cloth he used to wipe at his eyes if he needed to. He wiped at the tears that were on the boy's face. "We all have one. They are called Ghosts, and while they were used for bad things, the ones that are here are all good. We don't hurt people who don't hurt us first. Would you like to meet the Ghost that Aaron and I share?"

"Sure," the boy said by his voice trembled.

"G.A.R.C.I.A., please come out," Spencer said.

The two versions of her that were Aaron's and Spencer's appeared. They were both different looking because of the shells that they had.

"This is G.A.R.C.I.A., and she is a very special Ghost because there are six total parts of her. They all share a brain and protect Aaron and I as well as the rest of our Fireteam. If you want to meet them later, we can. You don't have to until you want to though."

"Hello, what's your name?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked as both sets of her moved to float on either side of Spencer's head.

"Hello, Miss G.A.R.C.I.A.," the boy said he reached out his hand, it was trembling. G.A.R.C.I.A. floated close to him and bumped one of the stubby spikes of her shell into his finger. "My name is Jack."

"Well, hello Little Jack," the G.A.R.C.I.A. that was still at Spencer's head said. "Your tummy was growling how about Hotch here takes you yo get cleaned up, and Spencer and I will go to get all of you food?"

"WHo is Hotch?" Jack asked. He looked around.

"I am. My name is Aaron Hotchner, and my nickname is Hotch."

"My name is Jackson, but Mommy always called me Jack. I don't think that Mommy gave me two names though."

"The second name is what is called the last name. It's shared between all family who is related. Like my family before when I had a mom and a dad and siblings we all shared the name, Reid."

"Since you two are my daddies now, what's my name?" Jack laid his head on Aaron's shoulder and kept his eyes locked on Spencer.

"Well, which one do you want? Hotchner or Reid?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

"I like Hotchner better."

"Then that's who you shall be Jackson Hotchner." G.A.R.C.I.A. made a happy little chiming noise. Jack laughed and tucked his arm back into his chest, curling into Aaron. He yawned.

Spencer looked at Aaron who nodded. Spencer knew that Jack was tired and he hadn't got much of a nap at all before he had woke up.

"We will discuss the matter of your mission at a later time, Guardians Reid and Hotchner. Go and settle your new child into the rooms you have been given." Ikora was giving the three of them a fond smile as she spoke. Zavala looked ready to protest, but the look that she gave him next curtailed that. Zavala shut his mouth and nodded his agreement.

Aaron waved for Spencer to go first and Spencer did. He looked at the people that were gathered, some of them Guardians and others those who worked in various positions in the Tower. No one tried to get close, but the sight of a child in the arms of a Guardian had to be very different. Morgan and Prentiss were waiting at the edges of the crowd. Jack reached out his hand when Aaron and Spencer stopped in front of Morgan and Prentiss, and both of their G.A.R.C.I.A.s floated forward to let him touch them.

"Word spread like wildfire after Cayde yelled about a team bringing back live presents. It wasn't hard to figure out that it had to be you two." Morgan looked at Jack after he finished talking and smiled at Jack. "My name is Derek Morgan."

"Jackson Hotchner," Jack said, and he stuck out his hand but pulled it back in before Morgan could shake his hand. He looked back at Aaron. "Can I be put down?"

"Sure," Aaron said, and he settled Jack down on the floor. Jack stuck his hand out again to shake Morgan's hand. Morgan was grinning. Jack's attention turned to Prentiss next, and he looked back at Spencer next.

"We are called Awoken," Prentiss said as she crouched down and held out her hand. "My name is Emily Prentiss, Mister Jackson Hotchner."

"Are you and Papa related?"

"No, Jack. We are just the same race. You and your dad are human as well as Ikora, the nice lady who was in the other room. Then there are the Exos like Mister Morgan here and Cayde who was also in the other room. The cranky man in the other room is Awoken just like Miss Prentiss and me."

"Wow, I never saw anyone who wasn't human before."

JJ and Rossi exited the doorway that led to where their rooms were, and JJ had a smile on her face. She also had clothes in her hand.

"Well, looks like Miss JJ found you some clothes," Aaron said as he turned to face them. Jack turned around as well, looking at the two new people. Jack walked up to them, stopping just at the edge of the sort of circle and Aaron, Spencer, Prentiss, and Morgan made.

"Hello, I am Jackson Hotchner."

"Well LIttle Hotch, it's nice to meet you," Rossi said as he stuck out his hand and shook Jack's. "My name is David Rossi."

"And I am Jennifer Jareau, but everyone calls me JJ." JJ shook Jack's hand next and was about to say something else when Jack's stomach growled again.

"Why don't we all meet in that little room just to the side of our sleeping area?" Spencer asked.

"I need a bath," Jack said with a laugh.

"He does," Aaron said. He reached out and took the clothes from JJ.

"Why don't Morgan, Prentiss, and I go and get food. JJ and Rossi can get chairs brought into the room, maybe a better table?" Spencer questioned.

"Helo and Luna are in their room with the door shut and locked so they can't get from it." Rossi looked at Jack as he said it.

"Who are Helo and Luna?" Jack asked.

"Reid-Your Papa and I's wolves."

"Wolves?" Jack asked, and he turned around to look at Aaron as he said it. He swallowed.

"These aren't like the wolves that you know, the ones in the wild. The worst thing that Helo or Luna is going to do to you is lick you and maybe stink you out of a room," Aaron said with a smile on his face. "After you get washed up we can see about introducing you to them. I have a feeling that you will be adopted as their cub."

"You tamed wolves?"

"They let us tame them." Aaron turned Jack around and pointed him toward the doorway that would take them to the rooms. "I'll tell you about it while you bathe."

"Cool."

The sound of Aaron and Jack's voices disappeared as they walked down the hall.

"How did you find a kid?" Rossi asked.

Spencer looked around. The crowd was gone, but Spencer didn't want to say it there.

"We found him. Let's go and get food."

"How about you stop somewhere and strip out of your armor and drop it off to be cleaned and then join us in the mess for food?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"There was a room, a third room that was locked," JJ said as Spencer turned to walk in the direction of the mess. He turned back around.

"What?"

"I locked it a long time ago," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. She huffed and looked at Spencer. "When the Speaker of the time gave us those rooms, there was a room that connected to the rooms that you two have. There is a doorway in each room both are open now. I opened them. The bed inside the room was made for a child. There are dressers in there. I don't know who made the rooms that we use, but all of them are...fitting for who settled into them, long before I found my first Guardian. I didn't like the room sitting open. I almost brought it up with you two when I found Hotch, but something kept me from it."

"A room for a kid? That connects to the room that we use and the room that we use for storage and the wolves?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, I'm sure that Hotch had noticed it by now."

"I stopped in and dropped off clothes, and the doors were open," JJ said.

"I did that," Morgan's G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"We can discuss this over food. I'm sure that in a few my stomach will start to growl as well." Spencer looked at his armor. It was covered in dirt and a few things that were best left unknown.

"I'll take care of your armor, and Hotch's," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she floated close as Spencer started to strip out of it.

"After we get food I'll change quickly," Spencer said. His head was swimming with things that he thought might be best left unknown. The rooms in the Tower were built by Humans, Exos, and Awoken, yet for there to be rooms like that. The people who built it had to be guided by the Traveler. Spencer looked at his old friend, hovering there in the air. Spencer wondered what path the Traveler had decided that he should walk. Spencer touched the necklace under his clothes. He felt that burst of Light in his body that he usually got when he was fighting, but this time it was full of something else. Spencer just wasn't sure what it was.

The Traveler held secrets, and Spencer knew that. Everyone knew that. Still, secrets were not always bad when one wasn't able to accept the truth of what the secrets would reveal, and Spencer wondered if even at the height of civilization if Humanity had still been too young to understand what the Traveler really was.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair). 
> 
> The Criminal Minds Bang is live for sign-ups! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).


End file.
